1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a display device, especially a display device having a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology of display device continuously evolves over time. At the same time, the demand on assembly accuracy for display device also raises gradually in the market. Nowadays most display devices are constructed by connecting the display panel and the system front cover, or by connecting the display panel, the touch panel, and the system front cover to become the touch display device. Regardless of the touch function, the surface of the display panel or the surface of the touch panel usually need to be co-planar with the system front cover because of the assembly design or other electric requirements.
Taking the touch display device for example, the conventional touch display device can be classified into two types: external type touch panel and embedded touch panel (ETP), wherein the external type touch panel is to attach the touch glass panel on the system front cover of the flat panel display device; the embedded touch panel is to have the touch panel directly embedded in the system front cover. Accordingly, compared to the external type touch panel, the embedded touch panel is much thinner and low cost due to the embedded feature, and gradually becomes more competitive in the market.
In the design of the embedded touch panel, the system front cover and the touch panel need to be on the same plane to pass the electrical property test and achieve the smooth touch feeling. However, during the process of embedding the touch panel in the system front cover, the boundaries where the touch panel and the system front cover meet are difficult to be formed co-planar. That is, there is a difference in height between the outer surface of the touch panel and the outer surface of the system front cover. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional embedded touch panel (ETP), which includes system front cover 1, bezel 11, tape 12, supporting frame 13, and touch panel 14. Since the system front cover 1 is supported by the bezel 11, assembly variances will occur due to the stack tolerances of the bezel 11, the tape 12, the supporting frame 13, and the touch panel 14. When all of the tolerances is accumulated, the difference in height “Z” will become very difficult to control and the production yield rate is not satisfied.